The Muggle Seer
by lily.li.flower1
Summary: Diana Young was a simple young nurse who just moved to Privet Drive. She's always had dreams of another life, but she never thought that she would get involved with a boy who was just a fictional character in those dreams. She never thought that she would get mistaken as the first Muggle Seer because of said involvement with the aforementioned fictional boy and her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

* * *

Diana sighed and sunk into her new couch in her new home. She had just finished moving in and redecorating the whole place. She stared at the TV with unseeing eyes; sometimes, she couldn't believe she came this far. When she was younger, she was plagued with dreams of an Asian girl named Grace, of _being_ this girl, to the point where she couldn't distinguish what was reality and what was fantasy. Even now, she questioned if her dreams were just dreams. She would dream of high school and college, of technology that outstripped her current time, of all this _knowledge_ that she should not know.

As an adult, however, she had to move on and accept her life as it was. Yes, her dreams had factual knowledge far beyond her years and time. Yes, the things she saw in her dreams came true at times. But, she _was not_ an Asian girl named Grace Lee who grew up to be a neuroscientist and died surrounded by her community. She is Diana Young, a white _blonde_ woman who ended up as a registered nurse at the age of twenty-three. She did not grow up in Georgia, but in York. She signed again and shook her head.

'I need to stop thinking about those stupid dreams and get ready for work tomorrow,' she thought to herself ruefully. She went to bed, not knowing that tomorrow would change her life. After all, she just moved into Privet Drive, Little Whinging, a place that should not exist and in fact did not exist in her old life. Not that she acknowledged her dreams as anything but dreams.

* * *

As Diana pulled into her drive way after a long day at her new workplace, the Surrey General Hospital, she startled at the sudden shouting and slamming of doors from the house next door. She looked over just in time to see the front door slam in the face of small, poorly clothed boy. Her heart went out to him as his shoulders slumped and his bowed. Fear engulfed her, however, when she saw his face. Most importantly, when she saw the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and his piercing green eyes. She knew those features. She _knew_ that scar! From her dreams, for a book series she – no, that girl Grace – was obsessed with for a good decade.

But…that would mean…what would that mean? She shook her head and scrambled out of the car into her house. She couldn't deal with this right now. She needed to rest, to sleep it off. This was beyond weird; how could there be a boy with the same features as a series hero? Maybe, she was hallucinating? It has been an exhausting day, after all. She could have imagined it. She shook her head and tried to go on with her evening, ignoring the little voice in the back of her head insisting that this was real and her dreams were not just dreams.

That night, as she lay in bed and as her thoughts threatened to overwhelm her, she couldn't help but hear the shouts from next door and her heart ached. Regardless of her inner turmoil, there seemed to be a little boy next door being neglected, if not outright abused. She couldn't just stand aside and let that happen, especially if her dreams – memories – continued to be true. Yet, she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to action either. _-If things get worse, I'll call the police-_ she consoles herself as she falls asleep. After all, she can't base her assumptions and accusations on simple dreams.

* * *

The week continued on in this manner with no change, despite all of Diana's best intentions. Reality seemed to demand her constant attention with work, cleaning up her new home, and placating her family about both her work and her new home.

However, this all changed on Saturday. From noon to evening she was inundated with visitors from around the neighborhood bearing housewarming gifts, food, and gossip. Needless to say, she couldn't stand most of her neighbors, what with their pretentious bearing, narrow-minded views, and thinly-veiled insults at her persons and home. It was exhausting to deal with such short-sighted and ignorant people, but her patience bore fruit.

Mrs. Number 4 (_-Mrs. Petunia Dursley-_ her mind whispered) was at her door with a lovely dish of Lancashire Hotpot and her son and nephew at her side.

"Hello dear, my name is Petunia Dursley and I want to welcome you to Privet Drive. I live right next door with my husband Vernon," Petunia Dursley said with a polite smile. The two boys besides her – as opposite as day in night in coloring, stature, and manner – fidgeted beside Mrs. Petunia Dursley.

"Oh, thank Mrs. Dursley, my name is Diana Young. Would you like to come in?" She opened the door wider in welcome. "And who are your lovely children?"

"This" – Petunia pats the blonde, fat boy fondly on his head and graces him with a loving smile – "is my son Dudley. He's such a sweet, good boy. And smart too! He reads so well for a six-year-old!" The now named Dudley smiles up at Diana angelically with a "Nice ta meetchya, Miss Young" and closes the door for her as her hands are full with Petunia's welcome dish. Yet, despite his sweet manner and smile, Diana can't help but feel discomfited. There is a voice in the back of her head whispering _–Bully! Brat! Ill-mannered, overgrown, two-faced…–_, a voice she tries valiantly yet unsuccessfully to ignore.

"Oh, he is so polite," Diana agrees. "And your other son?" (_-Please, please, please let him be a second son…-_)

Petunia stiffens and her smile grows a bit forced. Diana feels dread like ice sliding down her back so cold was Petunia's smile. "Oh, he is not my son. He's my nephew, Harry. My sister passed away, reaping the fruits of bad decisions and Vernon and I just _had_ to take him in. We try our best by him, but blood tells," Petunia sighs, shaking her head. Diana can't help but glance down at the dark-haired child whose eyes are glued to the floor and whose shoulders are slumped. She feels a surge of pity for him. She looks away and gestures for Petunia and her charges to be seated as she goes to the kitchen for tea.

"Oh, that's just lovely of you to take in a child in need, Petunia! I've always wanted to adopt, or even enlist myself as a foster parent, but with my education and then work I neither had the time nor the funds to do so. Maybe as I get settled, I can look into it more. Which agency did you go to, to finalize the adoption?" Diana inquires as she re-enters the living room, carrying a tea set and snacks for her now seated guests.

"Goodness! Us? Adopt the child? Oh no, we are just listed as his guardians, his caretakers. And as he is of blood relation, we never went to an agency. I'm sorry I can't help you there, dear," Petunia says. She pauses as she sips at her tea and her eyes glint with calculation. "Perhaps, though, before you go to an agency you can get some…practice. If you would like, you can take Harry for a couple of days to see if fostering, or even adopting, a child not your own is to your liking. After all, what we imagine does not always fit reality." Harry's green eyes flicker up at this, dark with sadness at his aunt's readiness to foist him off at a stranger.

"That...are you sure Mrs. Dursley? I mean, you just met me; how can you trust me with your nephew?" Diana couldn't help but ask, a tad incredulously. Petunia lifted her chin a bit defiantly and smiled that same polite, cold smile.

"Of course I'm sure, dear. I know we just met, but you seem the kind, dependable sort. I know that you will take care of Harry for us," she says. "Besides, Vernon and I could really use some help every now and then. Vernon is just so busy with work and Dudley alone is such a handful. And honestly, if you can handle a problem child such as Harry, you can handle any child in the foster care system. Harry is…_difficult._" Petunia sips at her tea delicately. Diana nods, eyeing the children as Dudley – seeming to tire of being polite and mannered – starts to gorge himself on the biscuits Diana laid out while Harry remains quiet and reserved, not touching his tea or the biscuits.

"Right," Diana murmurs quietly. "Well," she says a bit louder, addressing Petunia, "If you are absolutely sure about this, Mrs. Dursley, I would love to take little Harry on for a bit. Just let me know when?"

"Oh, how about you take him for the duration of the summer vacation starting next week? You see, Vernon's company is sending him out of country for work and they neglected to make accommodations for Harry. We've been in a bit of a pickle, trying to decide what to do with the child before you moved in. And here you are, generously opening your home to strangers! You are like the answer to our prayers Miss Young. I shall bring him around this Sunday evening, if that's alright with you," Petunia eyes Diana.

"Well! That's a bit sudden, but of course I would help you out. Sunday is fine. And thank you for giving me this opportunity to see if fostering is what I really want," Diana smiles warmly, if not a bit hesitantly.

"I'm glad this is all worked out," Petunia comments as she stands. "The tea was lovely, thank you. And welcome, once more, to Privet Drive."

"Thank you. See you Sunday!" Diana says as she sees them out, her gaze lingering on the small figure of Harry (_–Potter-_ her mind adds).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Diana (and Grace) are characters of my imagination.

The following week found Diana in a state of anxiety as she worked, prepared for Harry's arrival, and dealt with influx of dreams. While she has experienced these dreams of another life for the majority of her life, they came in a trickle; even then, she struggled with distinguishing reality from her dreams. At the tender age of nine, she went through an existential crisis and questioned reality constantly: Was she Diana or Grace? Was this life the real world or were her dreams the real world? Was she in some alternative reality viewing another? Was she Grace reincarnated? What specified reality in the first place? Was she even alive? Maybe her whole life was a dream.

Ultimate, for the sake of her sanity and functionality, these thoughts and her dreams were pushed aside in favor for real life, even when many of the historical events Grace Lee learned in high school occurred in her life as Diana Young. In fact, as the Cold War progressed and Grace's historical knowledge trickled into her consciousness – albeit at an American point of view – she accepted that her dreams had some grain of truth to them. Though, she also remained cautious and wary of Grace's knowledge.

Until meeting Harry, she had always assumed that Grace's world was a future world, but now she had to look at another possibility she had previously dismissed as impossible due to Grace's – and her own – religious leanings. But now, confronted with evidence of living in a fictional world, she found all of her views and beliefs being challenged. At this point she had no choice but to say that she now lived in an alternative reality that existed on a different timeline with different rules.

After meeting Harry, her dreams increased in both frequency and intensity. She dreamed of herself as Grace Lee from birth to death, dreamt of the advances in technology and science, and she dreamt of _Harry Potter_. These dreams were especially clear: the books, the movies, the fanfiction, everything! She dreamed of every possible variation to Harry Potter's past, present, and future, and it was driving her to the brink of sanity. There were even moments when the dreams seemed to intrude on her waking moments. She felt as if she knew every variation of Harry Potter, every variation of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and every variation of Albus Dumbledore!

To put it simply, it was maddening! All her questions and theories and doubts erupted from the tiny box she stuffed all things Grace-related in the back of her mind. She once again had to struggle with her sense of reality and sense of self. Was she even real? Was she just another character in a novel? Were the people surrounding her even real? Were they simply characters or were her dreams some sort of insight for her to seize and take advantage of, granted by God or some higher power?

But the time Sunday rolled around again, Diana was mentally and emotionally exhausted and ready to throw in the towel before the fight even started…metaphorically speaking, of course. And she still wasn't sure what to do about work! She couldn't just take a week off the week after starting. But, as the doorbell rang, she straightened herself out and chastised herself for her weakness and worries. _–Just because it feels like things are spiraling out of control, doesn't mean I can't step up and _take_ control! Get a grip Diana Young! Remember who you are and all the obstacles you overcame to even get to Privet Drive as a nurse. Remember the girl who went for her dreams despite the expectations of family. You will _not_ give up! Just take things a step at a time, Diana. That's all you can do.–_ By the time her inner peptide talk ended, Diana was at the door, welcoming the Dursley family with composure.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley, Dudley, Harry. It's good to see you again. And you must be Mr. Dursley. My name is Diana Young. Would you all like to come in?" Diana greeted her visitors. Petunia and Vernon Dursley could not be described as a complementary couple in any physical way. Where Petunia was stick thin and long-necked, Vernon was a morbidly obese with a neck that disappeared beneath the rolls of fat. The Dursley family made a somewhat repulsive sight, but one could not help but look in horrible fascination.

Petunia Dursley smiled, Dudley sulked, and Harry fidgeted as Vernon drew himself up, emphasizing his already large girth. "Hello, young lady! I've heard all about you from my lovely Petunia! As much as we would like to visit with you, we must be on our way. Our plane is waiting and I have very important business to get to; it wouldn't do to be late." He leaned forward a bit, causing Diana to resist the urge to back away in repulsion, as he lowered his voice in a whisper, "I'm sorry to have to dump the freak on you," at this Diana couldn't help but notice Petunia stiffen, "but I just couldn't ruin my business trip with the freakishness the boy would cause. Any trouble he causes you, just note and let me know when we come to pick him up at the end of August." He smiled in manner he must have thought was charming, but actually came off as ugly and off-putting.

Diana's smile was shaky as she replied, "I'm sure Harry won't be a problem, but if he causes any problems, I'll be sure to let you know" (_-as soon as Hell freezes over-_ she couldn't help but add to herself). She didn't want to think of anything to heinous or violent occurring in the home next door at the hands of any human being, including the repulsive man in front of her, but she couldn't take any chances.

"Thank you again for agreeing to this, Miss Young. I know that it is beneficial to you, as well, but it is still very kind of you to take him on without any monetary compensation," Petunia interjected, her smile stiff.

"It's not a problem at all, Mrs. Dursley! I hope you and your son have a pleasant holiday and your husband a profitable business venture," Diana smiled.

Vernon nodded and led his family away without a by-your-leave or any word of good-bye to their nephew. Diana looked down at Harry and couldn't help but notice how small and lonely he looked as he was essentially abandoned on a stranger's doorstep for two months.

"Well, come in Harry. Welcome to my home! Would you like to see your room first or eat dinner first?" Diana questioned as she ushered him in. At that point, as Harry looked around her entrance hall curiously, she noticed all he had was a backpack. "And where is your luggage, darling?"

Harry looked down and muttered something to the floor.

"I couldn't hear you properly, Harry. Would you speak up? And it's only polite to look at someone as you speak to them," Diana gently rebuked as she guided him to the dining room and sat him down at the table, deciding on food first given the small amount of possessions Harry had with him. The dining room was connected to the kitchen, allowing Diana to come and go while maintaining a conversation. Harry looked up as Diana moved into the kitchen for dinner, eyes flicking between the floor and Diana's face as she moved around him, setting the food on the table. "Now, where is your luggage Harry?"

"This is my luggage, Miss Young," Harry replied as he looked wide-eyed as the food set before him.

"Hmm" Diana hummed, dismayed at her suspicion being proven true about Harry's luggage but not surprised. It seems that the Dursley's were fitting the most common variation from her dreams. They were at the very least neglectful, which also matched up with their book personas. She had hoped that her suspicions of neglect would be proven wrong, though she knew that it wouldn't be so from what she witnessed thus far. Hopefully it has not yet to progress to abuse. "Well, that won't do! We'll just have to go shopping at some point for you."

Harry's head shot up and his eyes locked onto hers. "R-really? Th-this is too much already, Miss Young! You're feeding me and housing me, and I already have clothes! You don't have to," Harry protested. But even as he protested, hope bloomed in his eyes. He was afraid of being shuffled off to another Dursley or Mrs. Figg-type person, someone who would do the bare minimum to provide him his physical necessities. Thus far, Diana proved to be like neither. She was going above and beyond what Harry saw as necessary. Diana just saw these things as an obvious course of action.

"Harry, that's just silly. I won't have you going around in rags when I could easily buy you a few outfits. It won't cost me much at all," she said as she finished setting up the dining table. "Now, eat up. You could do with some good food. You look malnourished enough as it is." Harry nodded and hesitantly obeyed, unsure if Diana would steal away his food at the last minute, laughing at his naivety. After a moment of uninterrupted eating, Harry grew less hesitant and more exuberant.

"This is great Miss Young! Thank you for taking me in for the summer and for the food. It's delicious!" Harry enthused, happiness making his green eyes brighten and dance with joy.

Diana laughed, "It's no problem Harry. In fact, it's my pleasure!" She sat that across from him and helped herself to some lasagna. "Now Harry, let's go over some house rules, okay?" Harry nodded, somewhat wary. "Okay, rule number one: bedtime on weekdays are at 8:00 and on the weekends at 9:00. Rule number two: you are to clean after yourself. Once you use something, put it back where it belongs, understand?" Diana waited for Harry's nod before continuing on. "Rule number three: if you need anything, feel ill, or are uncomfortable for any reason, tell me. That's why I'm here after all, to care for you." Harry couldn't help but gape at Diana at this point. The Dursleys would never have stood for any "unnecessary and ungrateful whining".

"Hm, at this point that's all I can think of, but I'm sure we can deal with any issues that arise as they come," Diana finished with a smile. Harry nodded, unable to believe that he wasn't being issued a chore list to earn his keep. Maybe it was a given that he was to clean and cook, with the exception being tonight? He shook his head and tried to listen as Diana continued talking, sleepy with the amount of food and cup of milk Diana had fed him. "I suppose I can bring you with me tomorrow to work. The hospital has a daycare for the younger patients and I don't see a problem with you being there. After work, we can then go shopping for some clothes."

Harry nodded again, not able to think of anything to say. "Alright, well, if you're done eating?" Diana asked, looking at Harry's half-eaten portion lasagna and how he was struggling to pay attention to her words. Harry nodded sleepily. "Let's get this cleaned up and we can get you settled in for bed." Diana took up the dishes, put the dishes in the sink, and put the leftovers in the fridge. She poured Harry another glass of milk and gave him a cookie to munch on as she washed the dishes. He came into the kitchen and shyly gave her his used cup and plate as she finished up.

"Well, time to get you to bed now, I think," Diana observed as she wiped her hands and turned to lead him up the stairs. Harry followed, sleepy and somewhat confused. He had assumed he would be put in the cupboard. As she guided him to the guest bedroom, his eyes widened. Surely she wouldn't be putting him in an actual bedroom?! But, he found his incredulous thoughts proven true as she opened the door to a somewhat bland guest room. The walls were white with a crème carpet. There was a mirror and some pictures to bring a little bit of personality to the room. The bedspread was blue and white and the furniture a matching mahogany.

"Is this…is this all for me?" Harry asked, turning wide eyes to Diana. To him, the bedroom was opulent and extravagant, especially if it was just for him, Harry Potter, the Freak of Number 4. Diana smiled, somewhat sad and taken aback.

"Of course, Harry. This is all for you. Is there anything you want to change or that isn't to your liking?" Harry shook his head frantically, afraid that she was going to take all of this away if he didn't show enough gratitude.

"No! This is perfect! Thank you so much!"

"Okay, well go brush your teeth and get into your pajamas. I'll come in to tuck you in after I change. That sound good to you?" Diana asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Harry yelped, amazed that she was going to tuck him in.

"I'll be back in a few minutes then Harry," Diana called as she left. Harry scrambled to brush his teeth with his old toothbrush, somewhat ratty but still serviceable. He quickly went through his nighttime routine and changed into his tattered pajamas just as he heard Diana's footsteps heading back to his bedroom. As he scrambled into bed, he couldn't help but delight in the comfortable mattress, the soft sheets, and the warm comforter.

"Are you ready for your story, Harry?" Diana questioned as she opened the door and looked in to see Harry already in bed.

"Story?!" Harry squeaked out. He would be getting a story too? So far, he could safely say his stay with Diana was a thousand times better than at the Dursleys.

"Of course. One can't be tucked in without a story, after all," Diana answered as she came in and sat at the edge of his bed. She had a somewhat old book with her that she had managed to find with all her books, buried deep in some of the boxes she had yet to unpack. It wasn't exactly a children's book, but it would have to do for tonight. "Tomorrow, when we go shopping, we can pick out some books you would like if tonight's story doesn't match your tastes. For now, this will have to do, is that okay with you Harry?"

"Yes, Miss Young!"

Thankfully, Harry loved the story of Narnia and was soon enraptured with Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy's adventures. Soon, he was struggling to stay awake just to hear Diana's narration, but found himself losing the battle to sleep. Fuzzily, she could hear Diana stop reading and feel her tuck him in. A feeling of warmth blossomed in his chest as she smoothed his fringe before leaving, keeping the door open a crack to ensure that he wouldn't feel too trapped. Harry fell asleep, content and warm for the first time he could remember, with a small smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Diana/Grace.

'_thoughts'_ are the thoughts of the characters

_-thoughts-_ are the insights and interjections from the Grace part of Diana's personality

"dialogue"

-parseltongue-

Harry is six-years-old at this point in time, so the year is 1986.

* * *

Diana woke up, confused as to where she was and in fact _who _she was for a moment, her dreams and reality mixing in a mess of thoughts and images and sensations in her mind. _'I'm Diana Young, a character? No, a living, breathing person. I am a nurse, not a scientist. I'm English, not Asian. I met Harry Potter, who may or may not be a fictional character. No, no, he's flesh and blood too. This is real. This is my life, my world. Get it together Diana. _This_ is real, not your dreams,'_ Diana affirmed to herself. She took a few more minutes to gather her thoughts and collect herself before getting ready for work.

'_I am ill-prepared to take care of a child. How do you even act around kids? Why did I agree to Mrs. Dursley's proposal? It's one thing to dream of fostering and adopting kids, it's another thing to actually take care of them! Especially one so neglected and damaged as Harry,'_ Diana scolded herself for her impulsiveness as she showered. How could she take care of a child when she could barely take care of herself on a daily basis? Playing with and taking care of children on a short-term basis is one thing, but actually fostering a child is another.

Especially when that child is Harry Potter, _-The Boy Who Lived-_ whispered a part of her brain.

'_No! So far, there is a Harry Potter and a Petunia Dursley and yes, he has the scar and green eyes, but that doesn't mean magic exists! This could all be coincidental,'_ Diana tried to argue to herself. _'I'm going crazy.'_ She sighed as she exited the shower and dressed. What a mess. She knew that Harry Potter was the Harry Potter she – no, not she, Grace – read about in her dreams, but it was just too crazy to believe. And much safer for her sanity to ignore the very real possibility that her dreams were all real and not just the symptoms of an overactive brain.

Diana peaked in on Harry and saw that he was still asleep. _'I will just focus on work and Harry for now. Everything else will come as it is and I'll deal with it then.'_ Diana nodded to herself in resolve and continued to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Half an hour after she started cooking, Harry came into the kitchen, eyes wary and surprised as he took in the breakfast foods laid out on the table.

"Good morning Harry! Did you have a good night?" Diana asked as she set out a plate for Harry. He stood at the kitchen entrance, gaping and silent. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come eat!"

"G-good morning Miss Young. Thank you for the bed! And…is this all for me?" Harry asked hesitantly as sat gingerly in the chair, ready to jump up as if Diana would suddenly order him out. It was one thing to have a welcoming dinner, but she was giving him breakfast too? Not just toast, but a real breakfast with eggs and sausage and gravy and everything! He felt so out of sorts and didn't know what to expect. How long would this kind treatment last? How long until she got tired of taking care of him and started to realize what a bad boy he was?

"Of course it is, silly boy," Diana smiled. "After breakfast, we'll go to the hospital where I work. We need to leave at 7:30, so we have 30 minutes to eat. We can use this time to answer any questions or requests you have."

Harry started eating, still wary and watchful for any sign of Diana's displeasure. He grew more confident and enthusiastic as time passed and Diana had yet to stop him from eating or take away his food.

"So…do you have any questions or anything?" Diana asked, uncomfortable and awkward in the silence.

"No, thank you," Harry replied quietly, eyes on his plate.

"Well, okay. You just let me know then," Diana sighed and resigned herself to an awkward breakfast. She really did not do well with silence when in the presence of the others. _'He was so much more adorable last night…_' she mused. _'More happy. What happened/ Why is he so quiet and hesitant now?'_

They finished breakfast and drove to the hospital, all in silence. Diana struggled to find something to say and some way to engage Harry, but all of her efforts at conversation failed and trailed back into silence. _'Gah, why am I so awkward? How am I going to take care of Harry when we can't even communicate?'_ Diana thought as she bit her lip. _'No, remember, just take it a day at a time. Give him time to adjust. Don't worry and just do your best.'_

Once they got to the hospital at 8 – just in time for Diana's shift – they hurried to the pediatrics department where the children's playroom was located. "Okay Harry, I'm going to have to leave you here for now. I'll check in with you throughout the day and meet you for lunch around 12. We'll leave around 5 and then go shopping like I promised, okay?"

Harry nodded, giving Diana a shy smile. "Well, I'll see you later then Harry. Have fun!" Diana waved as she turned and hurried to work.

"Bye Miss Young," Harry murmured, scared at being left alone with all the children playing in the room. It was his first time with kids his age and no Dudley to scare off potential friends. He retreated to a corner of the room and watched kids of all ages playing. There were teenagers and adults in blue vests, denoting them as volunteers, watching over the toddlers and children.

Harry stayed in his corner for some time before one of the volunteers noticed him and went over to Harry. "Hey there, my name is David, what's yours?" A brunette teenager with blue eyes and a nice smile asked. He kneeled before Harry and met Harry's bright green gaze.

"My name is Harry, it's nice to meet you sir," Harry answered shyly.

"Hey now, do I look like an old man to you?" David asked mock-angrily, winking at Harry. "No I don't. Just call me David, yeah?"

"Okay David," Harry smiled, opening up to David's friendly nature.

"There ya go, now that's a smile!" David laughed, ruffling Harry's hair. He didn't miss the way Harry tensed at the contact, and frowned minutely. "Now that the introductions are over with, what are you doing here by your lonesome? Don't you want to play with the others?"

"I don't know…I don't think anyone will want to play with me," Harry whispered, ducking his head and avoiding David's eyes. "Besides, I don't know how to play any of their games."

"That's easily fixable, Harry, no problem. And I think that the other kids would love to play with you. Come on," David said as he stood and offered his hand to Harry. After a moment's hesitation, Harry shrugged, grabbed David's hand, and followed him to where a cluster of kids were playing.

* * *

Diana spent the morning with half her mind on the patients, which threatened to be dangerous for some of her patients. The other half was spent worrying over Harry, her sanity, what to buy for a six-year-old boy, and how she was going to pay for everything he would need. While she was paid fairly well, buying an entire wardrobe for a little boy in one sitting was pricey. Perhaps she would just buy a few outfits and buy more as need arises?

After trying to insert an IV into a patient's vein and missing it three times, however, she shook off her thoughts and focused on her task. _'One step at a time,'_ Diana reminded herself.

She really was not good about keeping her resolutions…but she was far too good at worrying needlessly. Not a good combination, especially for someone in her position.

As the day continued she would pop her head in every once in a while to check on Harry. At first, she was surprised to see Harry playing and laughing with the other children; she half expected him to be huddling in a corner somewhere, overwhelmed by the sheer noise. Surprised, but not unhappy. She was glad that Harry was adjusting and making friends. He would be here every day while she was working, after all.

When she popped in to grab Harry for lunch, she noticed a brunette teenager watching her with suspicion in his eyes. The suspicion morphed into a glare when Harry grabbed her hand and she pulled him out of the room. _'What's his problem?_' She wondered. She turned her attention to Harry, who was pink-cheeked and smiling the widest smile she ever saw on a child. His bright green eyes twinkled at her happily when he looked up at her.

"Did you have fun, Harry?" Diana asked.

"I had so much, Miss Young! I made so many new friends and learned how to play all the games and they actually liked me! No one was mean and everyone shared!" Harry enthused, swinging their linked hands a bit as they walked to the hospital cafeteria.

"What did you guys do?"

"We played ball and tag and even hide-and-seek! And I was a hider and David said I was the best hider he ever saw! And when I got to be 'it' when we played tag! David said that when I was 'it' I found everyone the fastest! And we played house because Allie and Elizabeth wanted to play even though Jonah and Evan said it was a stupid girl's game, but I thought it was fun anyway," Harry said.

"That sounds like a lot of fun Harry. Tell me more about your friends," Diana replied in an attempt to keep the conversation going. She grabbed them both some sandwiches and soda before heading to one of the cafeteria tables to eat. "And here, eat while you talk. Just make sure you chew before saying anything."

"Well, I met David first. He's one of the volunteers and the coolest guy ever! He's the one who made me join the other kids even though I didn't want to at first, because…" Harry started as he started on a long monologue on all the kids he met. Diana nodded and hummed as Harry talked, smiling at Harry's enthusiasm.

'_Maybe this won't be too bad after all'_ Diana mused optimistically as they ate their lunch together.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed thus far and those of you who are following. It feels good to know that people are reading my work. On that note, if at any point you see Diana being one-dimensional or too "plastic" or Mary-Sue, please feel free to point that out and I will endeavor to fix that. Like every other writer out there, I love constructive criticism; hateful reviews, however, that don't in any way prove to be helpful or constructive will be immediately disregarded.

This is my first time writing with a long-term goal in mind, so any advice or suggestions or encouragement (and criticisms) is much appreciated.

To Elsie: Thank you so much for your reviews and all of your questions/suggestions; they've definitely given me ideas to think over and maybe use. And Snape will be coming in, but probably not until much later. I know it's moving a bit slow, but I want to establish Harry and Diana's relationship, cover Diana's struggle to accept both her reality and her dreams, and the Dursleys' before I get to Wizarding society.

Thanks for reading! =]


End file.
